Under a Naboo Sky
by Sonia
Summary: A humble guard wonders about love, loyalty and royalty - Reposted
1. Default Chapter

Under A Naboo Sky

Summary: Typho watches Padme and his heart begins to wonder.  
  
Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters are totally the property of Lucasfilm. I am only borrowing them for a little amusement.  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating – R  
  
  
  
You don't see me watching you.  
  
You have no idea how I feel. I have sworn my life to protecting you but you have laid assault to my heart and won.  
  
The flight from Naboo to Coruscant showed me you are the type of woman who would fight by the side of her man until the finish. Even though you relinquished your crown some time ago, you, my lady are a true warrior queen.  
  
Your courage and grace impress me as you provide dignity to the last moments of your handmaiden. All I want to do now is take you in my arms and shield you from the ever-growing horrors being created in our once peaceful world.  
  
I wish our lives were simpler, so I could have wooed and won you. Passion and adrenaline courses together as I imagine us together in the golden fields of our homeland. The soft, pale skin of your hands stroking my dark fingers merge together like some decadent confection – sweet and rich.  
  
Plucking a stray blossom from a nearby wildflower I trace the curve of your hip and along your thighs. Muscles trained in battle twitch under my delicate barrage and I begin to wonder what my lips would feel like against your fair skin.  
  
The petals start to fall away from the bloom and a soft breeze sends them scurrying up your body. One catches on the edge of your bodice and then disappearing. You giggle at the sensation as I try to hide the naughty thoughts going through my mind.   
  
It is sunset now my lady and I wrap my cloak around both of us. The wool feels a little scratchy against my skin but the pressure of your fingertips against my muscles relieves any itch. Your lips yield under the pressure of mine as we explore angles and pressure to enhance these wonderful sensations. You reach up and kiss my eye patch, showing me that you find me physically complete.  
  
I know this has been said for eons throughout the galaxy, but I never knew this passion could be so overwhelming yet heartbreakingly delicious.  
  
All too soon, my hold on you will be broken as I cast this fantasy to the clouds of my mind.  
  
Your unassuming bodyguard is a man too my lady. I have not known of such completion until this moment in time with you in my arms and in my heart.  
  
One day you will see me as not just your bodyguard but also as a man who desires to hold you in his arms and be engulfed by your intelligence, your passion and your fire.  
  
'Til then my lady, I will wait.  
  



	2. She moves like a mystic

Chapter 2 – She moves like a mystic

Disclaimer in part one

Why has he put you on a pedestal my lady?

The young padawan worships you like some alabaster goddess or mystic priestess of ancient times, not noticing you could be destroyed by the flame in his heart. The pureness of passion's flame is a fire worthy of being burnt alive in. Yet when that passion is fueled by anger's dark oil, one is destined to have the soul of a cinder – dark and wafer thin. 

I would sacrifice my soul to the fires of your passion as I imagine us before an open fire at the royal palaces in the lake country on Naboo. 

Just the simple luxury of being able to hold you and run my fingers through your hair while watching the glow of the fire provide golden accents to your skin makes my heart beat a little faster. 

Soon the warmth of my touch is not enough for you. Turning, you burrow further into my embrace and start stroking my chest. Just this sense of warmth and closeness alone makes me a willing sacrifice on passion's altar. 

~*~*~*~

And when the fever takes a hold

next to you I can touch the fire

I feel the heat pumping in my veins

next to you I can touch the fire

I see myself going up in flames

next to you I can touch the fire 

~*~*~*~

Your hand starts to lightly trace the planes of my face, skimming gently over my lips and eyelashes. Your touch is bringing too much pleasure. Your tongue, which I have seen subdue the rowdiest of Senates with the utterance of a few well chosen words, begins to dance with mine in a kiss that comes from the most elemental place inside us all – the heart. Through this simple and intimate act, you have forged a path to my soul. 

Ohhhhh . . .like a moth sacrificing itself in a candle's flame, I am yours. 

Master Obi Wan's voice brings me back to the spaceport on Coruscant as you and the padawan prepare to return to Naboo. The Jedi Knight remarks that he is concerned for his apprentice yet I state my concern for you in case your independent nature takes over and you do something foolish. 

Your bronze clad figure draws away from me as I watch you walk towards the transporter. The padawan's gaze seems possessive – almost too possessive. He looks at you like a bird of prey about to swoop down on its next victim. The young man might tell you it only reflects the depth of his feelings, but I fear for you. 

~*~*~*~

She moves like a mystic

like a priestess tall and pale

She lays down the mystery

all her secrets are unveiled 

~*~*~*~

If the assassination plot is not foiled my lady and I do not see you again, know that what I am feeling has always been there. No matter how much time passes, it only takes the sound of your voice to send a spark of passion filled adrenaline through my veins. So attuned am I to your unique spirit, it takes me a mere moment to find you in the overcrowded galactic senate chamber. 

I have one wish for you my lady as you undertake this journey. That you will never forget yours and the padawan's separate destinies. 

As for my destiny – it is you, my lady and you alone. 

~*~*~*~

A/N – The chapter title comes from the Icehouse song – "Touch the Fire". Thank you to Iva Davies for providing the inspiration for Padme's soundtrack. 


	3. Bound to the Darkness

Chapter 3 – Bound to the darkness

A/N – Set just after the end of Attack of the Clones. To my all my reviewers – thank you so much. 

Disclaimers etc in Chapter One

I know we are all free to choose whom we love and hate my lady, but I must question the wisdom of you binding yourself to a soul as troubled as I believe the padawan is. 

Marriage is supposed to be the public affirmation of the most private commitment two souls can make. I know my soul does not need a ceremony to feel bound to yours. 

Images of you in your marriage bed with that boy attack my heart and mind like a tribe of Tusken Raiders. 

Closing my eyes, I feel my arms wrapped around you as I rest my head on your chest and I can think of no place I would rather be. I imagine myself surrendering my heart, mind body and soul into you, Letting this flight of fancy take me higher as I imagine the children we could have together. 

They would be intelligent, strong and born leaders. Ones who could fight alongside their parents as this horrid Clone War continues. Who knows who will survive and whether all we fight for will remain intact? 

If this war should separate us for eternity my lady, know that my last thoughts will be of you and the beauty that could have been ours.

We have something special, rarer than rain on Tatooine. Why will you not let it live and grow as it needs to? 

You have so much love to give yet why do you choose to bestow it on one who will only cause you pain. 

Obi Wan has returned to the control room, incensed you have taken up with the padawan. He is not shy about voicing his disapproval. He looks at me, urging me to add my cries of disapproval. 

It seems like the perfect opportunity to share my troubled heart with one who understands the gravity of this situation.

Alas, I can not dissolve the clouds around my mind by sharing them with the Jedi Knight. To do so, would betray my feelings for you. 


	4. Heart of the Phoenix

Chapter 4 – Heart of the Phoenix

Disclaimers etc in Part One

A/N – Lyrics in this chapter are from Goldie's Theme performed by Cathi Ogden on the "Water Rats" soundtrack. While this song was meant for another show and character entirely, the totally haunting lyrics fit Padme's situation all too well. Along with a heap of talented Aussie and Kiwi actors such as Colin Friels, Dee Smart, Steve Bisley and Catherine McClements - Water Rats also stars Jay Laga'aia better known to one and all in this fandom as Captain Typho.

The pain you are in is too hard to hide my lady. 

How can there be so many shadows in your soul at a time when light should reign? You are with child yet his turn towards darkness at this time of radiance for you is almost complete. 

I can understand your compulsion to shroud yourself in the black the man you once loved now favours. The man you love may as well be dead.

It is hard for you to accept a love that bloomed in the hell that started the Clone Wars has withered like a rose in the Tatooine sun. You try and focus your energies on your unborn child but there are times when all you can do is wilt.

~*~*~*~

Tell me that the game is over

Tell me I'm dreamin'

Tell me that this pain is over

Just take me away

~*~*~*~

Children need to be children for as long as possible and I wonder what sort of a life your young one will have living in fear of a father who can only have one destiny – that of a warlord.

Your face reflects the turmoil in your mind as you consider your child's chances of survival. The Clone Wars have taken so many we love – Master Windu the most keenly felt of those losses. You wonder, perhaps a trifle too loudly, if yours and the Dark One's offspring are to be the greatest casualty of this war. 

Even though you are in the rawest of emotional agony – you still maintain an outwardly regal appearance. All of this leaves me in awe of your courage, intelligence, strength and beauty. 

Obi Wan takes you aside and starts to talk to you about one of the worst choices any parent has to make. You know if your child is to survive much beyond birth without being turned to the darkness by its father – separation is the only answer.

You whisper something in Obi Wan's ear and his eyes widen. I see the Jedi Master mouth the word "twins". That you are to be mother of two children instead of one does not change your fate or theirs. Soon after their birth, your little ones must be separated and taken to safe havens. Their lives and yours depend on it. 

I allow myself another flight of fancy – seeing myself bounce our son and daughter on my knee. Our little girl would definitely take after her mother being an intelligent and forthright young lady with eyes of the deepest brown. 

As swiftly as a lightning storm would sweep through the streets of Coruscant, you allow yourself the luxury of breaking down and giving in to your emotions. I steady myself as you bury your head on my chest, seeking solace from the hell that has become your life. My greatest secret pleasure when you turn to me as more than your head of security – has been borne of your covert pain. 

~*~*~*~

Wake me when this game is over

I'm drownin'

Wake me when this game is over, wake me when this game is over

Please lead me home

~*~*~*~ 

Just like a phoenix must endure a fiery death to begin life again, I know your heart and your tremendous capacity to love will rise from the burning hell created by the Dark One to soar once more. When it does I will be there to fly with you, my lady. 


End file.
